computer_cable_game_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!/Quotes and Catchphrases
The Quotes and Catchphrases are looking from nitty gritty to Jeopardy!. Opening Spiels Rehearsal Series Classic Opening '''Spiel (1980-1981):' Now entering the studio are (later Jeopardy! presents) today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And our returning champion (insert champion's name, occupation, hometown & previous winnings). These three people will compete (for cash prizes) today on...Jeopardy! And here's the star of Jeopardy!, Philippa Forrester! Heats and Tournaments ''Pilot Opening Spiel (1981-1982): "Now entering the studio are today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And (our returning champion with over (insert previous winnings) in cash winnings after # matches (insert champion's name, occupation & hometown). These three contestants will compete today on...Jeopardy! And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, (Ms.) Maggie Philbin! 1st Opening Spiel (1983-1996): "This is Jeopardy!" Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (A-First 12 weeks): This is Super Jeopardy! The continuing Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the champions (QF)/the semifinalists (SF). (insert champions' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Maggie Philbin! Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (B-Week 13): This is Super Jeopardy! The conclusion of The Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the three finalists. (insert finalists' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Maggie Philbin! Classic Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (1988-1992, 1992-1996): We want everyone to play for 15 contestants, who knows for 75 contestants we welcome back for 3 highest scoring player to compete in Classic Jeopardy! Now entering the studio are the three finalists. (insert finalists' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Classic Jeopardy!, Maggie Philbin! 1st Opening Spiel (A - 10th Anniversary Season Intro, 1993-1994): Celebrating its 10th year as International's favorite answer and question show, This is Jeopardy! 1st Opening Spiel (B - Atlanta 1995 Summer Centennial Olympic Games Intro, 1994-1995): An official sponsor of the 1995 Olympic Games, This is Jeopardy! 2nd Opening Spiel (1993): This is Jeopardy! International's favorite answer and question show is on location in Universal studios celebrating 10 years. 3rd Opening Spiel (1995-2000): From the Sony Pictures Studios, This is Jeopardy! Rest of the Opening Spiel (1983-2000): Now entering the studio are today's contestants. Rest of the Opening Spiel (Rehearsal): *Let's meet today's contestants. * Introducing today's contestants. *Here are today's contestants. * Please welcome today's contestants. *Today's contestants are... Rest of the Opening Spiel (1983-2000): (insert challenger's occupations, hometowns & names) And returning champion (insert champion's occupation, hometown, name) whose (insert number) day cash winnings total (insert previous winnings). And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, Maggie Philbin! Quotes "Thank you, Don Pardo/Jay Stewart. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Hello & welcome to Jeopardy!, International's favorite answer-and-question-game. Yes, we give the answers, and then it's up to these three contestants to come up with the questions. Players, as you know, whenever you recognize an answer you're free to ring in; but, I want to warn you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the question will be deducted from your winnings. However, to help you add to your earnings, we have hidden one Daily Double card, on the board for this first round; if you're lucky enough uncover that card, you get a chance to double any or all of your winnings up to that point. Now when you hear this sound, players: (ding-ding) it means that the round is over. Right now, put your hands on the buttons, but please don't ring in until the answer is exposed. If all three of you are ready, then let's play Jeopardy!" - Philbin/Forrester "Thank you and welcome to Double Jeopardy!, ladies and gentlemen with double the money values on our board and in addition we have are two Daily Double cards hidden up there, to help our players. In the first round, Kira, our salesman from Zack and Quack didn't need much help. She rolled through "Aircraft" and did better than she expected with "Aircraft" and wound up our leader with 950. Zack is in second place with 575. Quack, you have the dubious honor of being in last place; you have 125. But the good news for you is that you get to select first, in this round. Once again I remind you players that when you hear this sound, players: (ding-ding) it means the round is over. So if you are ready, then let's begin Double Jeopardy!" - Philibin/Forrester "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for tuning us in today. Until next time, I'm your host and I hope to see you soon, on Jeopardy!" - Philbin/Forrester/Anstis "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of all of us, welcome to the International's favorite answer-and-question-game, Jeopardy!. You know how we play it: we provide the categories and the answers, and then it's up to our contestants to give us the right questions. Players, as you know, any time you recognize an answer you're free to ring in; however, I do want to caution you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the answer will be deducted from your score. But, to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden somewhere on the board a Daily Double; if you're lucky enough uncover that, you'll have an opportunity to double any or all of your winnings up to that point in the round. And it's very important that you try to win as much money as possible, because only the player with the most cash at the end of the day will wind up keeping his or her winnings. Alright, we'll play the game until you hear this sound: (low-pitched doo-doo sound) That will signify that particular round is over. If you're ready to begin, pick up your signaling buttons, but do not ring in until the answer is fully exposed. If you're ready, then let's play Jeopardy!" - Maggie Philbin from the current run's series premiere on November 5, 1983 And this time as I indicated with answers ranging in value from 100 to 500, here are the six categories you're gonna be dealing with in this first round. (insert categories). - Maggie Philbin from the current run's series premiere on November 5, 1983 "Welcome back. We are about to play Double Jeopardy!. Let me tell you what that means; it means that the answers are going to be a lot tougher; it means there's a lot more money involved and it also means there are two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on this board, to help our contestants earn more cash. Players, once again we are going to play until you hear this sound: (low-pitched doo-doo sound) that'll signify the end of the round. If you're all set to go, then let's play Double Jeopardy!" - Maggie Philbin from the current run's series premiere on 1983 "This time as i tell you with the answers it ranges from 200 to 1000 and there is two Daily Doubles, here are the six categories you're gonna be dealing with. First of all, (insert categories). - Maggie Philbin from the current run's series premiere on 1983 Instructions (1983-Present): "In this category (insert category). But now here's how the game works, The game should be how to phrase in a form of a question begginning in the word "Who or What?" whichever is dramaticly correct when the point value increases. You win points for a Correct ones or You lose points for an Incorrect ones, it will be your own. So the Answers must be in a form of a Question. If the Contestants finds one there is a "Daily Double" which would add your winnings. when we play Round 2 before entering Round 3 which determine Tonight's Winner. When the show is over, Will be the winner. They add 3 Daily Doubles something on this board - One Daily Double in Round 1 and Two Daily Doubles in Round 2. We're not having a returning champion this season, Our returning champion (insert name) when He or She won the toss and make his or her first selection. (insert name) make a selection please. - Maggie Philbin starting asking children in November 1983 Catchphrases "The Answer Is..." - Maggie Philbin "I'll Take (insert category) for (insert amount), Please!" - contestant "(insert category) for (insert amount)" - contestant "Answer... the Daily Double." - Maggie Philbin (when the Daily Double was found in the Jeopardy! round) "Answer...a Daily Double/one of the two Daily Doubles." - Maggie Philbin (when a Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "Answer...the other Daily Double." - Maggie Philbin (when the other Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "You have (insert score). You can risk up to maximum value of a clue which is 500/1,000/2,000." - Maggie Philbin (when a contestant has less than the maximum value of a clue during a Daily Double) "Let's Make It a True Daily Double!" - contestant "We have (Less than) a minute to go." - Maggie Philbin (whenever there's one minute left during the rounds) "Here is the clue". - Maggie Philbin (during the Daily Double) "Here our Final Classic Jeopardy! answer/The Final Classic Jeopardy! clue is this." - Maggie Philbin (during the Final Jeopardy! round) "You have 30 seconds players, good luck. - Maggie Philbin (After the Final Jeopardy! clue was fully read) Closing Logos This has been a (Merv) Griffin Production, Don Pardo speaking. - Don Pardo (Rehearsal 1980) This is John Harlan speaking. Jeopardy! is a Merv Griffin Production. - John Harlan (Rehearsal 1981) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by KingWorld Inc. - Jay Stewart (1981) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by KingWorld Productions. - Johnny Gilbert (1983) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises and (is) distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1984-1993) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises. (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Distributed by KingWorld - Johnny Gilbert (1991-1993) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of by Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1993-1996) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. Produced by Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1996-2000) Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. - Johnny Gilbert Category:Quotes and Catchphrases